ITW : Iconic Title Wrestling
by realdemonking
Summary: The official reboot of ITW! (SYOC Open)
1. Announcement !

The official Reboot of Iconic Title Wrestling !

* * *

My original ITW failed miserably , because of my laziness .

So here's the reboot of the federation

* * *

Brands: Smash!

GM : Ben Morrel

Commentators : Simon Tailford , Jack Gold

Theme : "Riot" by Three Days Grace

* * *

Titles :

ITW World Championship ( ROH World Championship with ITW logo)

ITW Pride Championship (TNA TV Championship with ITW Logo and a black strap )

ITW Skyweight Championship ( Original WWE Cruiserweight Championship with the ITW Logo )

ITW Women's Championship ( World Championship with white strap )

ITW Tag Team Championship ( World Tag Team Championship with ITW Logo )

* * *

The Criteria for the Wrestlers is

Name

Nickname

Basic Moves

Signature

Finishers

Gimmick

Style

Look

Ring Attire

Entrance Attire

Height

Weight

Hometown

Past accomplishments


	2. Official Roster

The official ITW roster!

* * *

My OC's are :

Cole Wolf  
HEIGHT : 6'2  
WEIGHT : 216 lbs  
FROM : Columbus , Ohio  
AGE : 29

Nickname: The Wolf of Death , The Unstoppable One

Look:He's of mixed heritage ( Caucasian and Indian ) , and he has spiky black hair and a beard . He has brown eyes

RING ATTIRE: Blue tights , with white stripes . White boots gloves and elbow pads .  
ENTRANCE ATTIRE : Blue hooded tank top , with the kanji 狼 on the back in white .  
GIMMICK : A brave face . He can be brash and cocky , but he always backs it up in the ring .  
BASIC MOVES : Frog Splash , 450 Splash , Moonsault , Inverted DDT , Tornado DDT , Spinout Powerbomb ,Dropkick , Snap Suplex ,Death Valley Driver , Canadian Destroyer ,Superkick , Pele , Cattle Mutilation ,Superplex  
SIGNATURES: Galick Gun ( Cole climbs the top rope , and leaps to perform a wheelbarrow bulldog on the victim who's in the middle of the ring ), Buzzsaw Kick  
FINISHERS: Final Flash ( Paraxoysm) , Crossface ( preceded by Galick Gun ) , Masenko ( Spiral Tap ) ,  
Style: High Flying , Extreme

Theme : Awake and Alive by Skillet

Mike Wolf  
Height : 6'4  
Weight = 225 lbs  
Brand = Carnage  
Look = He's clean shaved and has shoulder length brown hair with black eyes  
Age= 27  
Ring Attire = White and Red Tights , Black elbow pads with white boots .  
Entrance Attire = Same as Ring Attire , but with a white jacket with the kanji 影 on the back .  
Basic Moves = German Suplex , Belly to Belly Overhead Suplex , Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker , Side Slam ,Three quarter Facelock, Boston Crab , Spike Piledriver , Diving Elbow Drop , Frog Splash  
Signature = Chidori ( Bull Hammer ) , Amaterasu ( Cattle Mutilation )  
Finishers = Crucifix Armbreaker , Susanoo( Fireman's Carry Powerbomb )  
Gimmick = Neutral Face . He hates being in his brother's shadow which is why he broke into the business .  
Style = Powerhouse/Technical  
Personality = As above , Mike is extremely cocky , but deep down he is pretty envious of his elder brother . Kinda like the Raph to Cole's Leo . While their paths are different , Mike respects his brother as much he envies him .  
Accomplishments =  
NXT = NXT Championship ( 1 time)  
ROH = World Championship ( 1 time ) , Tag Championship ( 2 times with Juice Robinson )  
NJPW = NEVER Openweight Championship ( 3 times ) , NEVER 6-Man Tag Championship ( with Michael Elgin and Hiroshi Tanahashi)  
PWG = World Championship (2 times ) ,Battle Of Los Angeles

Theme : Rise by Skillet

Name: Matt López

Nickname: The Mexican Wolf and Tijuana's Ultimate Fighter

Basic Moves: Multiple punches, elbow smash, kick variations and locks

Signature: Shinning Wizard, Enzugiri, Discus elbow smash, Somersault Plancha

Finishers: Stormmaker (Wrist lock transitioned into an elbow smash), From Mexico With Pain (Springboard forearm smash), Wolfpath lock (Kimura lock)

Gimmick: Tijuana Pride Fighter

Style: Brawler and High Flyer

Look: Mexican man lean but build up, with medium length dark brown hair, brown eyes, a stubble

Ring Attire: Black MMA Shorts with three wolf claw paterns on his right side of white and red colors, the logo of Chaos at the upper backside of his shorts, black knee pads, black boots and black bandages at his hands.

Entrance Attire: Black sleeveless hood with the words "Tijuana's Ultimate Fighter" on his upper back

Allignment: Face

Height: 5'9

Weight: 196 lbs

Hometown: Tijuana, Mexico

Past accomplishments: 1 time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, 2 time IWGP Jr. Heavyweight Champion, 1 time Best of the Super Juniors winner, 1 time CMLL World Light Heavyweight Champion, 1 time PWG World Champion.

Name: Jason Malice

Nickname: The Fallen One

Basic Moves: German Suplex, Belly To Belly Suplex, Impaler DDT, and Crossface, spear, STO, sharpshooter, Full Nelson Slam, sidewalk slam, side effect, Stinger Splash, piledriver, swinging neckbreaker

Signature: Sudden Death Superkick

Finishers: Laid To Rest (set up like an inverted DDT and dropped down like a piledriver) and the Hang Man's Noose(Last Chancery modified to also wrap the arms while pulling on the neck)

Gimmick: the Dark Savior

Style: Technical and Striker

Look: pale white skin, avg build with some muscles, 6'3 in height, and 237 in weight

Ring Attire: red and black double singlet that has Malice scratched in it, black pants with a red devil skull on the side, black and white face paint(one side has is similar to Headbanger mosh while the other side is a wicked cross like Raven used in TNA). Black wrestling boots, does have a brace on left knee from previous injury, and fingerless gloves.

Entrance Attire:wearing a top hat with joker cards on it, torn up black leather trench coat with ring gear. Entrance:ring lights black out and you hear crazed laughter to playing The Toy Master by Avantasia. Walks out wearing a top hat with joker cards on it, torn up black leather trench coat and does a pose like Raven. When at the ring he throws his hat down, does a Benoit cut motion and fire bursts from ring posts.

Allignment: Tweener, but leans more to Face

Height: 6'3

Weight: 237

Hometown: New, Orleans

Past accomplishments: CZW Heavyweight Title x1  
ROH Heavyweight Title x2  
ROH TV Title x3  
LU Title x1 (also the longest reign to date of 296 days)  
LU Gift of the Gods Title x1  
IWGP Heavyweight Title x2  
IWGP Intercontinental Title x3  
Impact(TNA) Heavyweight Title x3  
X Division Title x1  
TNA Tag Title x1 w/The Decay(Abyss, Crazzy Steve, Bram, and Kingston with the Freebird Rule)  
Impact Grand Title x1

/

Name: Massacre

Nickname: Violence Incarnate, The Hate Master, The Barb Wire Lord

Basic Moves: Dragon Suplex, Snap DDT, Reverse STO, Spear, Spinning Heel Kick, Indian Deathlock

Signature: Brain Dead(Brain Buster)

Finishers: The Hatred(Irish Curse Backbreaker transitioned into a Sister Abigail)

Gimmick: A vicious and brutal man that takes as much pleasure from shedding blood as much as winning.

Style: H***, Dirty, a jack of all trades kind of guy as he trained in all fields

Look: A muscular, caucasian, with scars all over his body, a swirling flame tattoo on his right arm, and razor wire tattoo on his left, semis long black hair, green eyes.

Ring Attire: black elbow and knee pads with "blood" on them, black boots with demonic smiles on the side, short wrestling tights that have Massacre written like Bram's tights. black tapped hands.

Entrance Attire: Wears something like Undertaker's "Sith Lord/Dragon" robe with a silver fanged skull mask with a bullet hole in the head. Entrance music is A Killer's Confession by A Killer's Confession. Entrance: Lights are all red with billowing flames on stage to which Evelyn Bathory walks out to guide Massacre out to the ring to which smoke is coming out of the turnbuckles to give an ominous feeling. He enters the ring to which Bathory rips off his sleeves and then takes off his mask to see the sinister smile of the man known as Massacre. After he throws off his robe, he kneels down and crosses his arm in an X to which he spreads his arm to which the turnbuckles explode in flames.

Allignment: Heel

Height: 6'6

Weight: 232

Hometown: Death Valley

Past accomplishments: Impact Heavyweight Champion x3  
WWE Intercontinental Champion  
WWE Universal Champion x3  
WWE World Heavyweight Champion x2  
LU Champion x2  
LU Gift of the Gods Champion  
3x IWGP Heavyweight Champion  
2x IWGP Intercontinental Champion  
AAA Mega Champion  
2x CZW Heavyweight Champion  
3x King of Chaos  
1x CW Heavyweight Champion

/

Name: Evelyn Bathory

Nickname: The Nightmare Queen of Womens Wrestling

Basic Moves: Falcon Arrow, Tequila Sunrise, Yakuza Kick, Side Headlock, European uppercut

Signature: Bathory's Execution(GTS)

Finishers: Deadly Nightshade(Shooting Star DDT), Bathory's Throne(Electric Chair Driver)

Gimmick: A descendant to Elizabeth Bathory. Combine that and the fact she is like the female version of Bray Wyatt.

Style: Technical and Dirty

Look: Raven black short hair with red streaks, industrial bar piercing in left ear and 3 other piercings on right. She has blue eyes with gothic eyeliner on, Spider web tattoo on right shoulder, and a Wyatt Vulture over a pentagram tattoo on her belly, black fingernails and LOVE tattoo on her right fingers and HATE on her left fingers.

Ring Attire: Wears a red and black top that exposes her belly, and bottom is like The Ascension pants, but as a skirt, black boots and a red and black glove like Bray Wyatt's on left hand.

Entrance Attire: Same as above. Entrance Theme: Predator & Prayer by The Agonist. Entrance: Lights go out to where you here ring around the rosie to see the screen show some girls playing in a field and then it flashes to a decayed house with Evelyn doing a spiderwalk in a ring of doll heads as well as a few skulls. The lights turn on to reveal Evelyn with Massacre behind her and she is laughing evily. She walks down the ring to where she is spinning around having fun. She slithers in the ring as she sits cross legged in the ring and has her arms spread out like Wyatt.

Allignment: Heel

Height: 5'9

Weight: 129

Hometown: London, England

Past accomplishments: 3x TNA Knockouts Champion  
2 x NXT Womens Champion  
1x Raw Womens Champion(LOngest Reign to date)  
1x Smackdown Womens Champion  
2x Shimmer Champion  
3x WEW World Champion  
1x WEW H*** Champion

Name: Connor Gates

Nicknames: The Anarchist, The Rebel, The Fire Starter, The Renegade, The Punk Rock Poet.

Basic moves: Running forearm smash, slingshot leg drop, middle rope elbow drop to the opponent's head, top rope knee drop, back springboard forearm smash, springboard hurricanrana, springboard tornado DDT, snap DDT, snap suplex, snap German suplex, shoulder breaker, shin breaker, springboard leg drop to back of the head of an opponent draped over the second rope, punch and kick combos, arm twist fall back to a grounded opponent, lifting knee to a grounded opponent, double stomp to opponent's legs twisted around his own legs, stomp on opponent's arm.

Signatures: 1-2-3-Fall (delayed inverted DDT preceded by three knee strikes to the opponent's back), Heavy Lies The Crown (top rope blockbuster), Twisted View (running corkscrew forearm smash).

Finishers: Down In Flames (single knee face-breaker), Choke On The Ashes (guillotine choke).

Gimmick: Punk rock anarchist.

Style: Brawling, high-flying, technical, and hard-core.

Look: Not overly muscular, but has some definition in his body. Has short brown spiky hair, grey eyes, and a Caucasian skin tone. Has tattoos: a sleeve on his right arm starting with some scriptures on his shoulder, soon burning into falling pieces of paper at the midway point before turning into sparrows at the bottom of his arm. On his left arm he has a skull on his shoulder with a bloody dagger through its head, and near the bottom he has a tattoo of a torn up Union Jack flag with a lighter about to set fire to it. He has the words "Live Free" tattooed on his knuckles. And finally, he has a pair of flaming angel wings on his back, and a lion looking like it's clawing through its way through his chest.

Ring attire: A pair of torn up, dark grey shorts with the word "Respect" along the bottom of the right leg and "Nothing" on the left one, both words being in red. Has a pair of black knee pads, and a pair of black boots with a spiky design around the feet. Has a pair of light grey finger-less gloves, dark red leather wristbands on both hands, and a pale grey elbow pad on his right elbow with a capital "A" written on it in dark red.

Entrance attire: A crimson red sleeveless zip up hoodie with a tally mark in dark grey on over the right chest part of it, the tally being a full gate then one line on its own (a reference to the band While She Sleeps). Across the back of the hoodie are the words "I Am An Anarchist", also dark grey. He also has a black cloth face mask that cover s his mouth and nose, and it has a bunch of blood splatters across it, making it look like a smile. For backstage, it's the same as entrance, but without the mask.

Height: 6'2.

Weight: 210 lbs.

Hometown: Walsall, West Midlands, England.

Past accomplishments: None.

Alignment:anti-hero leaning towards a face.

Theme song: "This Is The Six" by While She Sleeps.

Entrance: During the opening of the song, Connor walks out and stands still at the top of the ramp. When the intro kicks in, he raises his fists as pyro on either side erupts. He then forms the anarchy symbol with his hands (puts them together with the tips of his index fingers touching, the middle fingers interlaced in a line, and connecting his thumbs to the last two fingers on each hand, forming a pair of circles) before walking down to the ring, high-fiving audience members before jumping up to the apron. He flashes the symbol once again before jumping into the ring, taking off his mask and hoodie, ready to start the match.

Titantron: His ring name against a flaming backdrop, with the A in Gates replaced with an anarchy symbol.

Name- Isabella (Winchester) Devitt

Ring Name  
\- Bella Balor

Basic Moves  
\- Some moves are MMA, and the rest are Brawler meets Strong Style

Signatures  
\- (Springboard Moonsault)

-(Stomping a seated opponent on the corner while rocking her body)

\- (Running Triangle Choke while using the opponent's knee for leverage)

Finishers  
\- Brutal Beauty  
(Running knee strike to an opponent's head)

\- Maximum Overdrive  
(Samoan Driver, sometimes from the second rope)

\- Eternal Nightwish  
(Camel clutch, usually preceded by a stomp to the opponent's back, sometimes with a bridge)

Gimmick  
\- The All American Kansas Sweetheart

Style  
\- Girly Girl meets Dark Angel

Look  
\- She has strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes, honey golden suntan skin, and has a tattoo of angel wings that grace from the tops of both her shoulders and down her back, ending at her waist.

Ring Attire  
\- Sasha Banks/Paige inspired ring gear, but the ring gear has different colors of cheetah print with knee lenghth matching wrestling boots.

Entrance Attire  
\- She wears a black leather bolero jacket, white camisole shirt, and a black leather skirt that is 2 inches away from her knees, and she usually wears her ring gear boots for her shoes

Height  
\- 5'9

Weight  
\- 185 lbs

Hometown  
\- Lebanon, Kansas

Entrance Theme  
\- Missile by Dorothy

Name Adrian Watts

Ring name: DIO

Nickname:

Basic Moves similar to the moves of Cesaro and AJ styles

Signature road roller (running powerslam) blazing strike (spinning side kick to the opponents head, sometimes used as a finisher) time stop (dirty deeds, sometimes followed by the stone mask)

Finishers Za Warudo [the world] (pedigree) stone mask (Crossface)

Gimmick he is similar to Dio Brando who is a villain from the show Jo Jo's bizarre adventures

Style: h*** and technical

Look he has tan skin with shaggy hair that has blond dye. He is very muscular like EC3. He wears an all black mask that only shows his eyes because there is a strip taken out almost like a ninja mask. It also has his hair exposed.

Ring Attire (see above for mask)he wears a skin tight black tank top with a pair of bright orange pants that have black straps that he keeps down or up with black combat boots

Entrance Attire a same as above but with a orange leather jacket

Height 6'5

Weight 245

Hometown Death Valley

Billed from: the world

Past accomplishments: (as Adrian Watts): 1 time WWE intercontinental and United States champion, 2 time WWE champion, 3 time TNA world heavyweight champion, and 2 time LU champion (as DIO)

Name: Jason Blood

Nickname: The Ruthless Psychopath

Entrance Theme: Cut you Down by Dale Oliver

Signature: Triple German Suplexes, Figure Four Leg Lock, Jackhammer

Finishers: Bull Rush(Spear), Final Destination (Michinoki Driver), Blood Oath(Sitout Spinning Powerbomb)

Gimmick: Coldly Calculating wrestler that preys on hiss opponents minds before beating down senseless in the ring with his extremely aggressive style

Style: Hard core, Brawler, Showman

Look: Caucasian American with long brown hair and amber eyes and a long brown beard like Bray Wyatt on his face

Ring Attire: Short black wrestling tights with barbed wire running around with black wrestling boots, black elbow pads and black wristape

Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with shirt that says Nation of Violence

Height: 6'4

Weight: 255

Hometown: New York City

Past accomplishments: CZW Wired Champion, ROH World Champion, IWGP Champion, CZW World Champion

Name: Michael Chaos

Nickname: The Cold Sociopath

Entrance Theme: Catonic by Dale Oliver

Signature: Superkick, Package Piledriver, Koji Clutch

Finishers: End of the Line or E.T.L for short(double underhook Brainbuster), Crucifixion(Calf Slicer Submission), Chaotic Elbow(Bull Hammer Elbow)

Gimmick: Dark Destructive wrestler like his idol Pentagon Dark, that likes to slowly break down his opponents and snap their legs with the Crucifixion

Style: Strong Style, Submission, Brawler

Look: African American Male with black hair that is in a short fade and brown eyes with See No Evil Tattoo on his back and a short black beard

Ring Attire: Black and Red wrestling trunks and with black barbed wire patterns with black wrestling shoes and black wristape

Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with short shirt that says Nation of Violence

Height: 6'3

Weight: 245

Hometown: Atlanta, Georgia

Past accomplishments: CZW World Champion, WWA4 Internet Champion, Lucha Undergound Trios Champion with Phil and Dwayne

Name: Brian Ravage

Nickname: The Homicidal Maniac

Entrance Theme: Superhuman by CFO$

Signature: Triple Gutwrench Suplexes, Big Boot, Stalling Brainbuster

Finishers: Ravage Slam(holds opponent across chest then pushes him up to shoulders and slams them back to mat), Reaper's Scythe(360 Spinning Chokeslam), Decapitation(Clothesline from Hell)

Gimmick: A vicious brutal powerhouse that likes to mow through opponents with ruthless aggression with brutal punches and stomps

Style: Hard core, Brawler, Powerhouse

Look: Caucasian American with long short/black hair, blue blue and tattoos of skulls and crossbones going down his arms and a short black goatee

Ring Attire: Long red and black tights with red in the middle and black down the sides with red and black wrestling shoes and black wristape

Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with a sleeveless shirt saying Nation if Violence

Height: 6'7

Weight: 285

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Past accomplishments: Evolve Champion, Lucha Underground Gift of the Gods Champion, CZW World Champion, ROH TV Champion

Name: Phil Vandal

Nickname: The Extreme Lunatic

Entrance Theme: Sound of Madness by Shinedown

Signature: Superkick, Flying Elbow, Springboard Splash

Finishers: Countdown(720 Splash), Nightmare Enducer (Fujiwara Armbar), Vandal Forearm(Springboard Forearm)

Gimmick: Highflying psychopath that throws around his body with reckless abandon to the point being a danger to himself and a danger to others

Style: Highflyer, Brawler, Submission

Look: British with pale light skin with short blonde hair and a smooth face

Ring Attire: Long Red tights with red wrestling boots and red wristape

Entrance Attire:same as ring but with a red shirt with Nation of Violence on it in black letters

Height: 6'0

Weight: 200

Hometown: Blackpool, England

Past accomplishments: ROH Tag Team Champion with Dwayne Savage, Impact Wrestling X Division Champion, Lucha Underground Trios Champion with Dwayne and Michael

Name: Dwayne Savage

Nickname: The Dark Creature

Entrance Theme: I Am Stronger by CFO$

Signature: Chokeslam, Big Splash, Corner Turnbuckle Splash

Finishers: Samoan Destruction(Pop Up Powerbomb), Savage Ending(Baron Corbin End of Days), Vice Grip(Crushing and opponents head until they pass out or submit)

Gimmick: Just an absolute monster that is nearly impossible to move and and even harder to defeat. He loves to throw opponents across the ring and just bully the using his size and strength.

Style: Powerhouse, Brawler, Submission

Look: Tanned Samoan with short black hair and a long black goatee

Ring Attire: Short Red Wrestling Pants with black and red wrestling boots and red wristape

Entrance Attire: Same but with Red Nation of Violence shirt

Height: 6'10

Weight: 320

Hometown: Isle of Samoa

Past accomplishments: ROH Tag Team Champion with Phil Vandal, Lucha Underground Champion, Impact Wrestling World Champion, Lucha Undergound Trios Champion with Phil and Michael

Name: TriVolt  
Nickname: The Submission Master; The Best In The World  
Basic Moves: Enzuigiri; Jumping Savate Kick; Poised Frankensteiner; Multiple Submissions  
Signature: VoltMaker (Codebreaker, sometimes springboard or diving); Rolling Knee-Bar  
Finisher: Tri-Cutter (Sharp RKO); Strong Style Knee Strike (Kinshasa)  
Gimmick: Similar to CM Punk  
Personality: Egotistical; Sarcastic; Smart  
Alignment: Heel, but can turn face.  
Style: Technical and High Flyer  
Look: Slightly tan; Long black hair with the bangs parted or it all slicked back; brown eyes; slim, but muscular  
Ring Attire: Anime styled- Tights, Boots/kick-pads, gloves, and knee pads. Black elbow pads.  
Entrance Attire: same as ring, but with a black or red hooded vest.  
Entrance Theme: The Outsider by Black Veil Brides  
Height: 6'0  
Weight: 209lbs  
Hometown: Toronto, Ontario, Canada  
Past Accomplishment: 2 Time WWE Champion; 1 Time Intercontinental Champion; 2 Time ROH Champion; 3 Time ROH Television Champion


	3. Roster Pt2

More Recruits !

* * *

Name: Diana Beaulieu  
Nickname: The French Pop Rock Queen.  
Hometown: Paris, France.  
Height: 5'5"  
Weight: 115lbs  
Look: A young 25 year old French woman with an hour glass built, bit muscular and extremely beautiful, pale skin, slicked back pink hair in a very long ponytail, bright blue eyes and black eye makeup.  
Ring Attire: Red tights with black barbed wired designs on each side, black knee pads, black boots with black skull shaped kick pads, black gloves and a black Mickie James style top.  
Entrance Attire: Her ring attire with a black, spiked, sleeveless leather jacket.  
Alignment: Heel.  
Wrestling Style: Grappling/High Flying.  
Signatures: The Black Widow, Lucky 13, Backstabber.  
Finishers: Up to 11 (Pedigree), AUX Switch (Paige Turner), Fallen Amp (Diving 450 Splash).  
Entrance Music: Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne.  
Relationships: René Moreau (Husband).  
Gimmick: Ember McLain type Rockstar.  
Title History: 3 time Bellatrix World champion.  
3 time Shimmer champion.  
3 time Pro-Wrestling Eve champion.

Name: René Moreau  
Nickname: The French Olympian.  
Hometown: Grenoble, France.  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 245lbs  
Look: A 25 year old Frenchman with a muscular build, light caucasian skin, a long brown perm that reaches his upper back, and lilac eyes.  
Ring Attire: Purple singlet with yellow and white designs (Kurt Angle style), purple boots, black knee pads and white wrist tape.  
Entrance Attire: His ring attire with a purple hoodie.  
Alignment: Heel.  
Wrestling Style: Grappling/Technical.  
Signatures: Abdominal Stretch, Discus Lariat, Ankle Lock.  
Finishers: Wrath of Gargoyles (Suplex City), From France with Destiny (KO Punch), Rock n Roll (Jackknife).  
Entrance Music: Next Contestant by Nickelback.  
Relationships: Diana Beaulieu (Wife).  
Gimmick: Former Olympic athlete.  
Title History: 2 time PROGRESS World champion.  
1 time ROH Television champion.  
1 time IWGP Heavyweight champion.

Name: Hugo Marceau  
Nickname: The Vampire.  
Hometown: Caen, France.  
Height: 6'1"  
Weight: 223lbs  
Look: A 27 year old Frenchman with an athletic and a bit muscular build, light caucasian skin, long straight blondish brown that reaches his upper back with short bangs, blue eyes and a handsome face.  
Ring Attire: White tights with a black waistline, black knee pads with white squares on in front, black boots with white trim and laces, and black wristbands.  
Entrance Attire: His ring attire with a black and white striped tank top, and a black beret.  
Alignment: Tweener.  
Wrestling Style: Technical/High Flying.  
Signatures: Future Shock, Frog Splash, Canadian Backbreaker.  
Finishers: Catacombs (Tombstone Piledriver), Hanged Rope (Crossface Chickenwing), Fallen Angel (Shooting Star Splash).  
Entrance Music: La Marseillaise (Metal Version).  
Relationships: Chloe Fortier (Wife), Pierre Marceau (son).  
Gimmick: Ex-Mime, with vampire streaks.  
Title History: 3 time NWA National champion.  
2 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.  
3 time ROH World champion.

Real Name: Kevin Blanc  
Ring Name: Chat Noir  
Nickname: The Feline of the Night.  
Hometown: Strasbourg, France.  
Height: 5'10"  
Weight: 190lbs  
Look: A 24 year old Frenchman with a body similar to Finn Bálor, pale skin, short blonde hair similar to Harry Potter and silver blue eyes.  
Ring Attire: Black tights with a white claw marks on each side, black boots with white trim and laces, black gloves, and a cat mask (a slight combination of Batman and Marvel's Black Panther).  
Entrance Attire: His ring attire with a black leather jacket.  
Alignment: Tweener.  
Wrestling Style: Technical/Lucha Libre.  
Signatures: Perfect-Plex, Frog Splash, Springboard Crossbody.  
Finishers: 9 Lives (Phenomenal Blitz), Suicide Fall (Red Arrow), Dark Angel (Falcon Arrow).  
Entrance Music: Ambition and Vision by CFO$.  
Relationships: Louis Blanc (Twin Brother).  
Gimmick: Black Panther.  
Title History: 3 time NWA Junior Heavyweight champion.  
2 time IWGP Junior Heavyweight champion.  
1 time Best of the Super Juniors winner.  
1 time ROH Tag Team champion (with Dimitri Duval).

Name: Fleur Bleue  
Nickname: The French Rose  
Hometown: Lyon, France.  
Height: 5'7"  
Weight: 134lbs  
Look: A 27 year old French woman with a sexy and athletic hour glass built, light caucasian skin, long and straight blonde hair that reaches her shoulders and upper back and green eyes.  
Ring Attire: Blue leather shorts with a black belt, long black boots with blue soles and a black crop top with a blue collar piece, a blue rose design on the right side and a teardrop shaped hole in the center.  
Entrance Attire: Her ring attire with a leaf patterned, sleeveless coat.  
Alignment: Heel.  
Wrestling Style: Grappling/Dirty.  
Signatures: Abdominal Stretch, Diving 450 Senton Bomb, Randy Orton style Backbreaker.  
Finishers: Broken Stem (Back-to-Belly Piledriver), Vulture's Kiss (Ram-Paige), Poison Ivy (Calf Crusher).  
Entrance Music: Fixed at Zero by Versaemerge.  
Relationships: Rose Janvier (Adopted daughter).  
Gimmick: Demonic version of Poison Ivy.  
Title History: 1 time Pro-Wrestling EVE champion.

Name: Cyril Lyon  
Nickname: The Richest Man of Bordeaux.  
Hometown: Bordeaux, France.  
Height: 6'3"  
Weight: 251lbs  
Look: A 31 year old Frenchman with a build similar to Triple H, light caucasian skin, slicked back golden blonde hair in a short ponytail, a neatly trimmed mustache and brown eyes.  
Ring Attire: Black trunks with a gold dollar signs (Ted DiBiase style), black knee pads, white boots, and white wrist tape.  
Entrance Attire: His ring attire underneath a black suit, white button up shirt and gold tie.  
Alignment: Heel.  
Wrestling Style: Technical/Dirty.  
Signatures: German Suplex, Very European Uppercut, Crossface Chickenwing.  
Finishers: Million Dollar Dream, No Donation (Full Nelson), Filed Bankruptcy (Tiger Driver 91).  
Entrance Music: Glorious Domination by CFO$.  
Gimmick: The Richest Wrestler with greed, as champion, he showcases his endless streak showing how truly great he is.  
Title History: 1 time PROGRESS World champion.  
2 time IWGP Heavyweight champion.  
1 time ROH World champion.

Name: Dimitri Duval  
Nickname: The Enforcer.  
Hometown: Rouen, France.  
Height: 6'9"  
Weight: 283lbs  
Look: A 32 year old French Hungarian man with a very muscular build similar to Brock Lesnar, light tan skin, short black neatly combed hair, brown eyes and a muscular jawline.  
Ring Attire: Black Sting style singlet with a blue triangle design similar to Big Van Vader, black knee pads, black boots, blue wristbands and a black elbow pads.  
Alignment: Heel.  
Wrestling Style: Grappling/Powerhouse.  
Signatures: The Iron Curtain, Big Boot, Chokeslam.  
Finishers: Towering Pain (Scoop Powerslam), Bearhug, Belly to Belly Suplex.  
Entrance Music: Cell Block by Jim Johnston.  
Relationships: Marie Granger (Little Sister).  
Gimmick: Strongman champion.  
Title History: 1 time ICW World Heavyweight champion.  
1 time ROH Tag Team champion (with Chat Noir).

Stable/Tag Team Name: Los Ingobernables de Francia  
Members: Diana Beaulieu (leader), René Moreau, Dimitri Duval, Hugo Marceau, Fleur Bleue, Cyril Lyon, Chat Noir.  
Combined Weight: 1,441lbs.  
Theme Song: Going Under by Evanescence (Hugo and CN: Southern Proud by CFO$).  
Favorite Tag Match Type: Normal, Tornado, Steel Cage.  
Alignment: Heel.  
Finishers: Music for the Flowers (Broken Stem to a Fallen Amp (Fleur and Diana)), Fall of the Archangel (Shatter Machine (Hugo and CN)), City of Fate (Flapjack (Dimitri) to a Cutter (René or Cyril)).

Real Name: Skylar Eliza Jones

Ring Name: Skylar Styles

Ring Nickname: The Phenomenal Girl

Height/Weight: 5'11, 193 lbs

Age: 27

Gender: Female

From: Gainesville, Georgia

Alignment: Face

Entrance Theme: Break Out - The Letter Black

Entrance: The distorted voice of a girl saying "Phenomenal...for life!" is heard then the song starts and Skylar walks out of the stage and flips her hood off. She spreads her arms in finger gun position before putting her hands together, revealing the "S2" on her gloves before walking to the ring

Appearance: slightly pale skin with long black hair and brown eyes. She is described to be have a slim yet really athletic figure with slightly toned muscles.

Ring Gear: Blue and black tank top, black and white pants, blue and white gloves similar to her brother's except "S2" is written, and black boots.

Entrance Gear: Plain gray sleeveless jacket.

Gimmick: Skylar is AJ Styles' younger sister and is just as energetic, skilled, and arrogant as her brother. She talks a lot and cracks a lot of corny jokes. She dislikes people who look down on her just because of her family. Skylar is in a relationship with Revan Maverick, the mysterious son of the Undertaker and is also a member of his stable, the Syndicate of Darkness.

Style: Strong Style, Technical

Signatures: Pele Kick, Falcon Arrow, Phenomenal Blitz, Springboard Roundhouse Kick, 450 Splash

Finishers: Styles Clash, Calf Killer, Styling Star (Springboard Jumping Leg Lariat)

Relationships: AJ Styles (older brother), Revan Maverick (boyfriend), Asuka (mentor), Bullet Club (former team)

Taunt: "Shot 'em down!", the Bullet Club gun sign

Title History: IWGP Women's Champion

Real Name: Riley Logan Calaway

Ring Name: Revan Maverick

Ring Nickname: The Grim Reaper, Shinigami (Death God in Japanese)

Height/Weight: 6'4, 249 lbs

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Houston, Texas

Alignment: Tweener

Entrance Theme: Rollin - Limp Bizkit

Entrance: The lights turn off and smoke comes out of the stage. A gong is heard then the song starts. From that smoke, Revan drives a black Harley onto the stage.

Appearance: Pale skin, black hair, and black eyes with a really muscular build.

Ring Gear: Black and white wrestling skull mask covering his entire face, black sports shirt with the Undertaker logo on it, MMA gloves, black tactical pants, and black boots

Entrance Gear: spiked black jacket with a hood

Gimmick: Calm, cunning, emotionless, mysterious. Revan appears to have inherited the supernatural powers of his father, the Undertaker, such as lightning summoning, abnormal blackouts, and mind control. Revan leads the Syndicate of Darkness in order to conquer the wrestling world. He is also responsible for the creation of the New Shield...who are secretly his mercenaries for hire. Being Undertaker's son, Revan believes he is the true ruler of darkness while others are merely adopted by the darkness.

Style: Technical Brawler

Signatures: Spear, Soul Eater (Mandible Claw), Impaler DDT, Choke Slam, Damnation Lariat (Wrist Lock to Discus Lariat)

Finishers: Deathscythe (RKO), Hell's Gate, Tombstone Piledriver

Relationships: Undertaker (father, mentor), Michelle McCool (stepmother), Edge (mentor), Skylar Styles (girlfriend)

Taunt: "Rest in pieces.", slices his thumb across his neck.

Title History: IWGP Super Junior Champion, ROH World Heavyweight Champion

Real Name: Jacen Thomas Good (born Jacen Thomas Allster)

Ring Name: Furno Moxley

Ring Nickname: The Lunatic Renegade, The Devil of the New Shield, Vengeance Incarnate

Height/Weight: 6'1, 243 lbs

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Toledo, Ohio

Alignment: Heel

Entrance Theme: Retaliation - CFO$  
Titantron: Just shows Furno beating people up (like Wade Barrett, Zack Ryder, John Cena, and even The Miz) as the Titantron fills with static and blood.

Entrance: The lights go off as the song starts. Fire explodes from the stage as Furno walks towards the ring and the lights come back on and he laughs wildly. He walks down the ramp and towards the ring, shadow boxing and cracking his knuckles.

Appearance: American male with messy brown hair, black eyes, scarred muscled mesomorphic body with slightly pale skin. He has cuts all over his arms and body, a large cut on his right eye and the left side of his face is partly burnt.

Ring Gear: An old Shield uniform tinted in dark red colors and a hood is crudely stitched onto it, the Shield's skull mask that covers his nose and mouth

Gimmick: A true epitome of psychopath, Furno is the twisted, maniacal, and sadistic leader of the New Shield. He takes great pleasure in dealing physical and emotional pain to anyone who either commits the slightest injustice or angers him. Furno has an affinity for being a bonafide psychopath anti hero: he may have good intentions, but he has no care how bloody or cruel his tactics may become, or how many people get hurt by those tactics.

Style: H*** Brawler

Signatures: Rebound Clothesline, Spinning Side Backbreaker, Hellfire Strike (Running Knee Lift), Corner Splash-Bulldog combo, Air Raid Crash

Finishers: Conflagration (Headlock Driver), Flashpoint (Curb Stomp), Purgatory Driver (Vertical Suplex Screwdriver)

PG WWE Finishers: Dirty Deeds, Hell's Razor (Chickenwing Crossface with Body Scissors)

Relationships: Nyx Rosewood (fiancée), Dean Ambrose (adopted older brother, mentor), Roman Reigns (mentor), Seth Rollins (mentor), unknown prostitute from Toledo (birth mother, deceased), Callie Allster (biological younger twin sister)

Taunt: "Burn!", Double barreled finger gun sign

Title History: CZW World Heavyweight Champion, CW Heavyweight Champion, CW "King of Chaos", WWE Intercontinental Champion

Real Name: Callista Jean Allster

Ring Name: Callie Allster

Ring Nickname: The 10th Street Underdog

Height/Weight: 6'0, 199 lbs

Age: 27

Gender: Female

From: Toledo, Ohio

Alignment: Face

Entrance Theme: That's What You Get - Paramore

Entrance: As the song starts, Callie walks out to the stage, raising her arm up in the air before skipping to the ring Sami Zayn style.

Appearance: American female with Sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. She is described to look very beautiful and have toned muscles on her skin.

Ring Gear: Black tank top, camo shorts, and brown combat boots

Entrance Gear: A camo hoodie and cap

Gimmick: She is the closest you can get to a female Sami Zayn. Free spirited, energetic, and somewhat comedic, Callie has the courage and determination to take on whatever challenge that comes her way. However, underneath her light heart is a dark secret she hides that can put her either on a podium or in a body bag: she is the biological younger twin sister of Furno Moxley, leader of the New Shield.

Style: Technical Brawler

Signatures: Spear, Fireman's Carry Gutbuster, Figure 4 Leglock, Shining Wizard, Suplex variations

Finishers: Street Boot (Helluva Kick), Black Widow (AJ Lee version), Allster Hammer (Jackhammer)

Relationships: Furno Moxley (biological older twin brother), Kaitlyn (mentor), AJ Lee (mentor)

Real Name: Adeline Kelsey Hickenbottom

Ring Name: Nyx Rosewood

Ring Nickname: The Mad Angel

Height/Weight: 5'11, 194 lbs

Age: 25

Gender: Female

From: Dallas, Texas

Alignment: Face

Entrance Theme: Stars in the Night - CFO$  
Titantron: Shots of flocks of ravens flying around and a transparent winged black heart

Entrance: Lights go off and the song starts. Small white lights begin to flicker like stars over the stage. When the lyrics start, Nyx runs out of the stage, facing away from the crowd and raising her arm up Lita style, revealing the silver wings on the back of her vest. After a few seconds, she turns around, lets out a primal scream, then puts her arms over her head in an X-position. She then walks towards the ring.

Appearance: A youthful American female with raven black hair with the right side dyed white, black eyes, slightly pale skin, athletic mesomorphic body, hourglass figure, with slightly muscled legs and arms. She has a tattoo of a crow with a black rose in its mouth on her right shoulder, and two large black angel wing tattoos on her back.

Ring Gear: Sleeveless silver shirt with a black heart with bat wings, black and white jogging pants, black wrestling boots, black arm tape, and a black biker's vest with silver angel wings at the back, black swan eye mask.

Gimmick: If Furno Moxley is the Joker, then Nyx Rosewood would be his Harley Quinn, minus the domestic abuse. Nyx is HBK's crazy niece, and is every bit as crazy as Furno. She is seductive and musically talented out of the ring, and is a merciless and vicious fighter. As a member of the New Shield, Nyx is really loyal to the group's cause, though unlike the guys, she is more of a peacemaker, unless if she's angry.

Style: Strong Style and High Flying

Signatures: Hurricanrana variations, Heartslicer (Standing Shiranui), Moonsault variations, Shining Wizard, Enzuigiri

Finishers: Angelic Nightmare (Phoenix Splash), Raven's Arrow (Falcon Arrow), Requiem (Sweet Chin Music)

Relationships: Shawn Michaels (uncle), Furno Moxley (fiancé), Lita (mentor)

Taunt: Every DX taunt ever

Title History: CW Women's Championship, ROH Women's Championship

Real Name: Rangi William Anoa'i

Ring Name: Raptor Reigns

Nickname: The Savage Soldier, Hell's Juggernaut

Height/Weight: 6'5, 267 lbs

Age: 28

Gender: Male

From: Pensacola, Florida

Alignment: Heel

Entrance Theme: Am I Savage - Metallica  
Titantron: Menacing dog eyes in a pitch black screen

Entrance: Raptor walks through the crowd, not saying a word. He jumps over the barricade and enters the ring, where he pounds his fist to the ground once, causing fire to explode from the turnbuckles.

Appearance: A man of Samoan decent, with a tall, muscular, and mesomorphic body with tribal tattoos down the right arm, long black hair, tan skin, and black eyes.

Ring Gear: Sleeveless black and red riot vest, Shield pants and boots, MMA gloves, fabric skull mask for his nose and mouth.

Gimmick: Dubbed "The Savage Soldier" and quiet strongman of the The New Shield, Raptor would rather use his fists to do the talking rather than his mouth. He gets angry easily, so his team is always around to calm him down. Safe to say, he's a man of a few words and a short fuse and is the most violent member of the New Shield, second only to Furno.

Style: Powerhouse Brawler

Signatures: Samoan Drop, Drive By, Michinoku Driver, Deadlift Powerbomb, Leaping Clothesline

Finishers: Spear, Superman Punch, Bunker Buster (Pop Up Powerbomb)

Relationships: Rosey and Roman Reigns (older brothers, mentors), Rikishi (mentor)

Taunt: The Roman Reigns howl

Title History: ROH Tag Team Championship

Real Name: Dylan Samuel Lopez

Ring Name: Aiden Black (aka Ajax)

Nickname: The Ghost Fox, Hell's Assassin

Height/Weight: 6'1, 235 lbs

Age: 27

Gender: Male

From: Los Angeles, California

Alignment: Heel

Entrance Theme: Nightmare - Avenged Sevenfold  
Titantron: Foxes running around a grassland in the night.

Entrance: Ajax runs out of the stage and scans the entire arena. After a few seconds, he raises his fist up as fire explodes from out of the stage for a second before he walks down the ramp and to the ring.

Appearance: tan skinned Mexican American male, with a slightly muscular and mesomorphic body, long black hair, short facial hair, black eyes

Ring Gear: Black and red wrestling tights, shiny red and black vest with a black fox head on the left chest area, white arm tape, and a fabric skull mask that covers his nose and mouth.

Gimmick: The "Ghost Fox", Ajax, or Aiden Black from his first wrestling years, is the cunning and intelligent strategist of The New Shield. On the outside, he looks like a charming and nice guy, but deep down, Ajax is a sneaky, merciless assassin with a penchant for sneak attacks.

Style: Technical, Dirty

Signatures: Avada Kedavra, Springboard High Knee, Somersault Plancha, Enzuigiri, Inverted Russian Leg Sweep

Finishers: Pedigree, Koji Clutch, Sharpshooter

Relationships: Seth Rollins (cousin, mentor), Marek Brave (mentor)

Taunt: "This is your funeral."

Title History: ROH Tag Team Championship

Stable Name: The Syndicate of Darkness

Members: Revan Maverick (leader), Skylar Styles, the New Shield (Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Aiden Black/Ajax, Raptor Reigns)

Alignment: Tweener

Entrance Theme: Rest in Peace - Jim Johnston  
Entrance: The lights go off, Revan and Skylar emerge from a white fog backstage. The New Shield all emerge from the crowd at the same time.

Team Signatures: Stereo Suicide Dives (Furno and Ajax), Super Kick - Chopblock Combo (Nyx or Ajax and Furno or Raptor), Boot of Doom (Furno and Raptor)

Team Finishers: Crownkiller (Wheelbarrow hold - Raptor to Curb Stomp through a chair - Ajax or Furno), Triple Powerbomb followed by a Moonsault (Furno, Nyx, Raptor, and Ajax), Fire and Blood (Ajax locks opponent in PTO. Furno hits said opponent with the Punt Kick)


	4. Announcement 2

A small announcement I have to make.

My midterm examinations are going to start .

So i guess I'll have to delay any further chapters till September 26 .

 **However , Please continue sending in OC'S , as many divisions have to be filled up .**


	5. Roster pt 3

Ring Name: Justin Danger  
Ring Nickname:The God of Chaos, Demon Wolf, King of The Indies,Eyepatch

Real Name: Justin Styers

Real Nickname: Jay or JJ

Social Media Handle:JustinDanger651

Gender:Male

Age:21

DOB:April 25,1994

Hometown: las Vegas Nevada

Billed From: las Vegas Nevada

Billed Height:6'6

Billed Weight: 245 pounds

Weight Class: Heavy weight

Race: mixed (African American and caucasian)

Skin Color: Light Skinned

Hair Style:buzzcut  
Hair Color:black

Eye Color:Black

Body Features: two scars both go over his left and right verticaly (from abusive father and mothet)

Ring Attire: A black t shirt With the word Death in red and right under the word is the grim reaper and on the back is a silver triple h cross with a wolf on it. Black tights with a red wolf on the front of both the left and right leg  
black kickpads  
Black boots

Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with a black hoodie

Pay per view attire:a black hoodie with a kaneki mask (tokyo ghoul) black pants black shoes

3.a black shirt with triple h's cross (silver) with a wolf in the middle.  
Black skinny jeans

Normal Wardrobe:black shirt with triple h's cross (silver) with a wolf in the middle.  
Black skinny jeans

In ring Personality: as a heel smart cocky brash arrogant thinks of himself as a god  
As a face He is funny fun loving energetic wears his heart on a sleeve VERY INSANE

real life personality: same as face but more shy (if he dosen't know you)  
and loves to read And watch anime

Alignment:Tweener

Open to Face/Heel Turns:Yes

Tag Team/Stable(Send in separate stable or tag team application):No

Open to joining a stable/team:Yes

Wrestling Style:high-flyer/powerhouse/technican

Trained by Seth Rollins,Dean Ambrose,AJ Styles,Randy Orton,Finn Balor and Brock lesnar

Moveset:step-up enziguri  
Pop-up powerbomb  
Pheniox splash  
Phenonal forearm  
Spear  
Roundhouse kick  
GTS  
Knee of Chaos(shining wizard)  
Chaos Lariat(Dean Ambrose rebound lariat)  
Superkick

Signatures: Danger Stomp (Curb Stomp) Springboard cutter,Killing Curse( seth rollins avada kedavra)

Finishers:Danger Bomb (gory bomb into sit-out facebuster) J.I.D (RKO), Styles Clash (ppv only)

Entrance Music F*** The World by Hollywood Undead

Entrance:He is on the stage area on one knee till the lyrics of the song start then he rises up and slowly walks to ringside then he walks to the steps and climbs up and goes onto the top rope and does randy ortons legend killer pose then he jumps off and leans against the turnbuckle waiting for his opponent

Titantron: his name in red fading in and out and a silver triple h cross with a wolf in it

Minitron:bray wyatts with red dots

Relationships:single but has many friends

Taunt:points a gun and shoots

Gimmick: as a heel loud mouth cocky thinks he is a god  
As a face: VERY insane panters to the crowd loves to fight Talks to himself A lot

Bio: Born into the abusive family he got his scars from. At twelve him and the light of his life the only thing that made him happy and out of depression his nine year old sister abgail were taken from there abusive family but were split up so justin started to drink achool and drugs till he almost died at the hospital at 15 from a drug overdose and achool poison he decided to follow his dream of being a wrestler and find his sister

Title History 3 time ROH champion  
3 time WCPW champion  
2 time NJPW world champion  
2 time NWJP tag champion  
1 time ROH tag champion  
3 time CZW world heavyweight Champion  
1 time IWGP Intercontinental champion.  
1 time NWA World champion (in the Finnish circuit).  
1 time Lucha Underground champion.  
1 time CMLL World Middleweight champion.  
1 time UEAW European Heavyweight champion. 1 time NSW champion.  
1 time FCF champion.  
2 time PWG champion

Name:Sarah Lyn Smith (alias)

Ring name: Lyn Chase (alias)

Real name (secret):Abigail Styers

Nicknames:Ice Queen,Abby(only by brother)  
Ms greedy, fox queen

Gender: Female

Hometown: Las Vegas,Nevada

Height:5'5  
Weight:240  
Race: mixed (African American and caucasian

Skin Color: Light Skinned

Hair Style:long curled  
Hair Color:Brunett

Eye Color:Black  
Other feature: a tattoo of a fox with a crown on her left b*** and Justin on her right side

Moveset:step-up enziguri  
Pop-up powerbomb  
Phenomonal forearm  
Spear  
Dirty deeds  
Kumura lock  
Off with there head(GTS)  
The fox queen's knee (shining wizard)  
greedy (gutwrench powerbomb)

Finishers: a psycotic excution(Curb stomp then pedigree)(Fox lock(rusevs Acoloade)

Type of wrestler: Powerhouse, Technician, brawler,Unpredictable

Theme Song:Me Against the world By Simple Plan

Face or Heel:tweener

entrance attire:  
1.A black t shirt with the words Fox Queen in Orange and right under the word is a orange fox with a crown on it and on the back in silver is Worship Me in orange. Black tights with a orange fox on the front of both the left and right leg  
black kickpads  
Black boots with red soles

ring attire:a black crop top with fox queen written on it and a fox as the o In fox  
Black tights with a orange fox on the front of both the left and right leg  
black kickpads  
Black boots with red soles

Normal Wardrobe:black shirt with an red x on it and in the middle is Fox with a crown on it  
Black skinny jeans  
Black boots

Personality:brash fun loving a psycho ,little greedy, Loves to fight yandere-like (for her brother) H*** gamer loves to read,watch anime , a very sexual bro-con

Backstory:adopted(not knowing she is till later) at 3 months into the abusive family her older brother justin almost took all her beatings except one where she got r*** by her father and has a huge scar on her left thigh . she got over that with her and her brothers love of wrestling She fell in love with her brother (Justin)over time but never told him the got split up When she was nine and got adopted she finds out she was adopted into the styers family not born from it and decided she will take on a new name so she will not be judged for what her former parents did use her resources to find her brother and her birth parents

Achievements: 2 time WCPW womens champion  
3 time progress women's champion  
1 time icw women's champion

What's their personal goal?  
Become a wrestler  
Win a lot of titles  
Prove she is the best  
find Her brother  
Gain confidence To Tell him she loves him (not platonically)  
Find Birth Parents

Name: Astaroth

Nickname: The Son of Cain, Worst Case Nightmare, The Unholy One

Basic Moves: dragon sleeper, spinning heel kick, suicide dive, blockbuster

Signature: Running Knee, Fallout(piledriver from second rope), Devil's Triangle(triangle hold)

Finishers: Into The Darkness(Playmaker Overdrive neckbreaker), Death Knot(Ice Pick)

Gimmick: body is the vessel of the Demonic Prince Astaroth

Style: Technical, Submission, H***

Look: lean and slightly muscular, gray eyes, pale complexion, biohazard tattoo on left arm, inverted pentagram on his left hand.

Ring Attire: black leather pants, black combat boots, black leather "jacket"(has only one sleeve on right arm while the other isn't there) with Son of Cain on the back in jagged letters, black leather gloves.

Entrance Attire: same as above; Entrance: Better The Devil by Sköld; lights black out to multi lightning strikes to a strobe light effect as the music plays. Astaroth walks out as the screen effect light turns black and white. He then slides into the ring and stands in the middle as black sparks rain down from above as he reaches out with his right hand as if taking souls.

Allignment: heel

Height: 6'3

Weight: 227

Hometown: The Void

Past accomplishments: ROH TV champion, CW Heavyweight champion x2, NXT Champion, AAA Mega Champion, WWE Intercontinental champion x3, WWE Universal champion x2

Name: Darkside

Nickname: The Demonic Behemoth, The Monster of Cain

Basic Moves: Big Boot, Running PowerSlam, Belly To Belly Suplex, Vice Grip, Hells Gate, Headbutt

Signature: Shock Treatment, Chokeslam

Finishers: Final Void(Double Handed Chokeslam to sit-out Powerbomb)

Gimmick: a monster; inspired by combing Brock Lesnar, Braun Strowman, Abyss, and Kane

Style: Powerhouse, Hard Core, Dirty

Look: muscular giant, scars all over his arm and back, green eyes, long black hair

Ring Attire: black torn up shirt stylized like Abyss and Mankind with red stitches all over, black pants with skulls all over with the same red stitches around, black boots.

Entrance Attire: black steampunk goggles and chains; Entrance: Angel of Wrath by Samael; Entrance Theme(include music and what they do going down the ring): Lights turn red, smoke billows out on the stage to which the music plays. Darkside walks out and beats on his chest, and rips off his chains when blue fire erupts behind them. when he gets into the ring he does the classic Abyss pose to transition to Lesnar pose.

Allignment: heel

Height: 7'0

Weight: 348

Hometown: From Hell Itself

Past accomplishments: Impact Heavyweight Champion x3  
WWE Universal Champion x2  
WWE World Heavyweight Champion x5  
LU Champion x3  
LU Gift of the Gods Champion  
IWGP Heavyweight Champion  
AAA Mega Champion  
CZW Heavyweight Champion

Name: Billy Haha

Nickname: The Demented Clown, Dark Clown

Basic Moves: Spinebuster, Running Lariat, Bearhug, repeated headbutts

Signature: Tilt-A-Thrill(tilt a whirl Backbreaker)

Finishers: Joke Choke(Anaconda Vice), Carnifool(Inverted Powerslam)

Gimmick: demented clown

Style: Showman, Powerhouse, Dirty

Look: Caucasian, full clown makeup, hairy chest, somewhat a muscular build, orange clown like hair, missing a tooth

Ring Attire: short wrestling tights with an evil clown on the back with a tassel,black boots with flames, tapped hands

Entrance Attire: black and white jacket with a pentagram on the back, and spike clown nose; Entrance: Booglian Mafia by B*** Festival; firework explosion at the entrance ramp to where Billy comes out with a bag of "gifts" and is jumping up and down crazily. He gives his gifts which are macabre toys from his circus. He enters the ring to where he gives a sinister smile to make a cutting motion across his neck.

Allignment: heel

Height: 6'9

Weight: 258

Hometown: The Dark Carnival

Past accomplishments: 2x CZW Heavyweight champion, 3x ROH tag team champion, 1x ROH Champion, 4x JCW Heavyweight champion

Name: Sicko Kidd

Nickname: The Killer Next Door

Basic Moves: Cannonbal, Biting, Snap DDT, Russian Leg Sweep, Indian Deathlock, Suplex and STO

Signature: Sick Kick(Roundhouse kick)

Finishers: Falling Into Madness(Shooting Star Press), Killing Joke(Stunner into a Knee Smash)

Gimmick: Crazy clown

Style: Showman, High Flyer, and H***.

Look: crazy messed up mohwak, eyeliner, black fingernails, relatively skinny, with some muscles, Joker tattoo on arm, HA HA and both hands

Ring Attire: pants is black and white stripe and uneven in on the right side, one black boot and one white boot, tapped hands, messy clown makeup

Entrance Attire: black jacket missing the left sleeve, right side seems burned; Entrance: Love Like Lies by Aesthetic Perfection; Lights flash red and black to black and white to show a white rabbit with blood drippin out of its mouth and then the music plays. Sicko Kidd comes out spinning around laughing. As he gets to the ring he looks likes he is chewing on his nails as he rolls in the ring still laughing to he is leaning on the second rope with a scary grin on his face.

Allignment: heel

Height: 5'10

Weight: 189

Hometown: Chicago,IL

Past accomplishments: WWE Cruiserweight Champion x3  
WWE Intercontinental Champion x1  
TNA X Dvision Champion x 2  
TNA Heavyweight Champion x1  
CW Heavyweight Champion x1  
King of Chaos x2  
RPW Heavyweight Champion x1  
ICW ZERO-G Champion x1  
LU Champion x1  
LU Gift of the Gods Champion x1  
AAA World Cruiserweight Champion x 1  
IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship x2

Name: Bjorn Alexander

Nickname: The Dread Knight, Vampire Lord

Basic Moves: Exploder Suplex, Crossbody, Blunt Force Trauma, Chokeslam, Shotgun Kick, Northern Lights Suplex, Camel Clutch

Signature: Nights Out(Shinning Wizard) and Impaler DDT

Finishers: On Demons Wings(Double Underhook Piledriver)

Gimmick: a gothic vampire that wishes to cause psychological harm as well as pain.

Style: Showman, Technical, some powerhouse

Look: pale white skin, has many occult tattoos all over his body, shaved head, a very gothic looking man

Ring Attire: his outfit is very similar to Kevin Thorn, but a demonic eye is one the center of his sleeveless shirt

Entrance Attire: hooded cape with his ring attire; Entrance: Darkside by Gothminister; lights black out to some occult chanting and then the music plays. The titantron shows Bjorn rising from the grave and then a red light shines at the ring entrance to show Bjorn with blood dripping from his mouth. He enters the ring and seems to "bless" the audience.

Allignment: heel

Height: 6'6

Weight: 242

Hometown: Kitee, Finland

Past accomplishments: British Heavyweight Champion x2  
ICW Heavyweight Champion x3  
ICW ZERO-G Champion x1  
FWA Heavyweight Champion x1  
TNA Heavyweight Champion x2  
Impact Grand Champion x1  
WWE Intercontinental Champion x3  
WWE United States Champion x1  
WWE Universal Champion x1

Name: Legacy of Cain

Stable Theme: Children of Cain by Marilyn Manson

Stable Members: Astaroth, Evelyn Bathory, Massacre, Sicko Kidd, Billy Haha, Darkside, Bjorn Alexander

Stable Roles: Astaroth(leader), Evelyn Bathory(second in command/Massacre handler), Bjorn Alexander(Strategist/hit man), Massacre(Director of Chaos/enforcer), Sicko Kidd(enforcer), Billy Haha(enforcer), Darkside(Muscle/Enforcer/monster)

Tag Team: Sicko Kidd & Billy Haha

Tag Team Finisher: Tilt-A-Kill(Carnifool by Billy followed by Sicko doing Falling Into Madness)

Name  
\- Isabella (Winchester) Devitt

Ring Name  
\- Bella Balor

Basic Moves  
\- Some moves are MMA, and the rest are Brawler meets Strong Style

Signatures  
\- (Springboard Moonsault)

-(Stomping a seated opponent on the corner while rocking her body)

\- (Running Triangle Choke while using the opponent's knee for leverage)

Finishers  
\- Brutal Beauty  
(Running knee strike to an opponent's head)

\- Maximum Overdrive  
(Samoan Driver, sometimes from the second rope)

\- Eternal Nightwish  
(Camel clutch, usually preceded by a stomp to the opponent's back, sometimes with a bridge)

Gimmick  
\- The All American Kansas Sweetheart

Style  
\- Girly Girl meets Dark Angel

Look  
\- She has strawberry blonde hair, emerald green eyes, honey golden suntan skin, and has a tattoo of angel wings that grace from the tops of both her shoulders and down her back, ending at her waist.

Ring Attire  
\- Sasha Banks/Paige inspired ring gear, but the ring gear has different colors of cheetah print with knee lenghth matching wrestling boots.

Entrance Attire  
\- She wears a black leather bolero jacket, white camisole shirt, and a black leather skirt that is 2 inches away from her knees, and she usually wears her ring gear boots for her shoes

Height  
\- 5'9

Weight  
\- 185 lbs

Hometown  
\- Lebanon, Kansas

Entrance Theme  
\- Missile by Dorothy

Past Accomplishements  
\- Is a former Miss Kansas Teen USA and Miss Kansas USA  
\- Has wrestled under wrestling legends Shinsuke Nakamura and AJ Styles

Additional Information  
\- Is the cousin of former MMA/Wrestler Shayna 'Queen of Spades' Baszler  
\- Has also trained in MMA alongside Jessamyn Duke, Ronda Rousey, and Marina Shafir  
\- She is the wife of WWE Superstar Finn Balor

Name: Melonie Heart

Nickname: Vegas's Sweetheart. Catwoman.

Age: 26

Appearance: Brown skinned with a body like Beyoncé's. Her jet-black hair is straight and stops at the middle of her back. She also has emerald green eyes. She even has four tattoos: LSU eye of the tiger on the back of her left shoulder, two pom-poms on both sides of her stomach in LSU colors, a crown on her right ankle, and on her left hand is a heart with a green emerald inside of it. She has an industrial piercing in both ears as well as two hole piercings in both ears.

Signature: Flip Bottom. Moonsault Senton. Suicide Dive. Teardrop Suplex. German Suplex. Fireman's Carry DDT. Suplex. Dropkick.

Finishers: Pandora's Box: LeBell Lock. Poker Face: Knee Trembler. Mojave Heat: Ankle Lock.

Gimmick: Combination of Catwoman & Avenger's Black Widow

Style: Technical & Submissionist

Ring Attire: A tight black crop top, a tight long sleeve black crop top, a tight black tank top, or a tight black bra with a zipper with tight black ripped leggings and black wrestling boots like CM Punk. She wears red lipstick and eye liner.

Entrance Attire: Same as wrestling attire, but she wears a black motorcycle jacket with a black eye mask and black gloves with claws.

Entrance music: Confident by Demi Lovato

Height & Weight: 5'7, 140lbs

Hometown: Las Vegas, Nevada

Past accomplishments: 2x TNA Knockout Champions

Chris Wolf  
5'11", 195 lbs.  
dark blue sleeveless hoodie, with the hod up, black running pants, wolf grey eyes, messy blond hair, wolf tribal tattoo's all over his arms.  
face  
personality: lone wolf, but prottective and loyal to friends. also cactus jack-level hardcore, and slightly crazy. lone wolf personality  
signatures: chokeslam, claymore, spear  
finishers: wolf in sheep's clothing (Starts out as an inverted F5, ends as a sitting powerbomb), mandible claw  
theme: uncontainable by set it off.  
entrance style: mist swallows the stage, and you can't see anything. Chris suddenly emerges from the mist and howls. he then walks down to the ring. add anything else you want  
extra info: gives off a bray wyatt vibe, except people like him and it's actually scary

Name: Alex David

Nickname: Nightmare

Basic Moves: His running attack would be a running dropkick, dropping to his back and then flipping back up. His combo attack would be a series of kicks to the chest and legs, making his opponent fall to one knee before getting a knee to the skull.

Signatures: One of his signatures would be a 450 Splash off the top rope, which he calls the "Dream Ripper", and his other signature would be a hurricanrana into the turnbuckle, before a Super Kick when they're on their knees.

Finishers: His finishers would be the Calf Lock, and his other finisher would be a Springboard tornado DDT.

Gimmick: His gimmick is that he dresses up normally, but sometimes he just snaps and demolishes everything. He'd make his opponents fear him, so he'd basically be like a Broken Matt-esque character.

Style: High Flyer

Look: He'd have purple hair, with a purple dyed beard. His eyes would be blue and his hair would go down to his shoulders, maybe a bit further down. He'd be of regular build.

Ring Attire: Purple wrestling pants with purple boots, both would have black lines throughout them.

Entrance Attire: He'd come in with a black shirt with the Ring of Honor logo in the middle.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 170lbs

Hometown: Dallas, Texas

Past accomplishments: 3x Ring of Honor champion, 1x NXT Champion

Name: Felix Sullivan

Ring Name: "HotHead" Henry Morgan

Hometown/Billed from: Detroit, Michigan

Age: 26

Gender: Male

Weight: 217

Height: 6'1  
Personality: Felix is always a guy who loves to have challenges. He is someone who dives headfirst into danger. He has a bit of a temper though its nothing too crazy. He is brash and usually is calm. He is a guy who knows that being good is not going to get the prize.

Appearance: He is of ebony skin, he has black hair in high top dreads. He has a brown Klingon beard, he has brown eyes, a scar shaped like an X above his left eye. He, like his brother has a slim get toned body. He also has a six pack.

Street Gear: He wears a red flannel shirt unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath, black and red shorts with red sneakers

Ring Gear: He wears black sweatpants with white sneakers. He has tape wrapped around his right arm. He has a muscle shirt that says "Hothead" in flame like italics

Gimmick: The Danger Daredevil

Entrance Theme (include music and what they do going down the ring): Done with That- CFO$  
The song plays as the titantron shows images of him performing moves and smiling as suddenly from the top of the Titantron he jumps from as sparks go off when he lands. He points to himself as he runs toward the ring and slides in.

Style (Powerhouse, Showman, Brawler, Striker, Technical, High Flyer, Hardcore, Strong, Submission Specialist, Dirty): Brawler

Alignment: Tweener

Finisher: Knockout(Running Forearm Smash with theatrics(similar to the Miz's Awesome Clothesline)  
F-Lock(Figure Four Leg lock)

Signature Move(s): Springboard Bulldog, Rack Bomb, Block Buster

Known Moves: Michinoku Driver, Kimura Lock, Three Amigos(Rolling non-release suplex), Sitout Reverse Suplex Slam, Wheel Kick.

Trained by: Dustin Rhodes, Harry Sullivan, Brett Hart

Accomplishments: 3x Roh, NJWP Tag Team Champion, 1X Wwe Intercontinal Champion

Other Promotions (can be both real and original): ROH

Bio (can be short but not TOO short):  
Him and his brother were raised in Detroit. He always felt as if he needed to prove himself toward the world. He in matches, is usually doing daredevil stunt moves which are dangerous. They had a strained relationship bit were able to recognize their similarities and strengths. He found wrestling like his brother in high school. They were star players helping their high school winning the wrestling championships. Him and his brother both aren't the best of brothers but they put aside their rivalry and strained relationship in order to conquer.

Relationships:  
Harry: His brother have their arguments, but they love each other. They both have pride and sometimes hate working with each other, but the. know that alone they're gonna be fine, but together, they can run wherever they are.

Extra:

Stable/Tag Team App

Name: Sullivan Brothers

Members: Felix Sullivan, Harry Sullivan, Sky Madison (Manager)

Entrance:  
Smoke and Mirrors  
Harry walks out strutting around as Felix jumps from the titantron as he looks at him starting a argument or usually they look at each other with a distaste as Sly walks out with Harry immediately going to her side as they walk hand in hand toward the ring as Felix sighs and walks with them

Finishers: Beautiful Knockout( Disaster Kick into a Blockbuster)  
Slingblade to a Superkick  
Magic Killer

Alignment: Tweener(Mostly Heel on the part of Harry

Bio (why they formed): The brothers decided that they could do well together when they won a chance to win the Roh tag team championships and they succeeded to win them.  
Extra (can others join):  
Sky Madison: She is a pale red head in a short style hairstyle with a beauty mark. She usually is wearing a black dress that comforts to her body and black heels. She has hazel eyes. She has a curvaceous body. She is the brain as she uses her smarts in order to get her team the win.  
FXW App

Name: Peter S. Sullivan

Ring Name: Harry Handsome

Hometown/Billed from: Detroit, Michigan

Age: 32

Weight: 227

Height: 6'4

Gender: Male

Personality: A narcissistic individual. He usually does not care for stuff that does not relate to him, and tries to insert himself in anything that will showcase his face.

Appearance: He is Caucasian with black hair in a pompadour hairstyle. He has a strong chin with blue eyes. He has no beard. He has a slim yet strong build. He has a six pack as his muscles are not big but well developed.

Street Gear: He wears a black suit with a black dress shirt, brown dress shoes and black dress pants.

Ring Gear: He wears white wrestling tights with the word "Handsome" on the back of his tights in yellow italics. He has one black sleeve on his left arm, white knee pads, with white wrestling boots.

Gimmick: The Loudmouth Narcissist

Entrance Theme (include music and what they do going down the ring):  
Smoke and Mirrors by Jim Johnson  
The music plays as he walks out with a saunter. He stops at the top of the ramp before taking out a mirror which has a camera with shows his face on the titantron as he goes to the ring looking at himself similar to Tyler Breeze.

Style (Powerhouse, Showman, Brawler, Striker, Technical, High Flyer, Hardcore, Submission Specialist, Dirty): Striker

Alignment: Heel

Finisher: Beautiful Disaster(Spring Roundhouse Kick), Sensation Slam(Pumphandle Slam into a reverse STO)

Signature Move(s): Diamond Dust, Fireman's Carry into a popup European Uppercut.

Known Moves: Tornado DDT, Rotating Vertical Suplex, Choke STO, Famouser, Alabama Slam

Trained by: Dustin Rhodes

Accomplishments: 3x Roh, Wwe, and NJWP Tag Team Champion

Other Promotions (can be both real and original):

Bio (can be short but not TOO short): Him and his brother were raised in Detroit. He felt that his brother was the favorable of the two and so as a child he would bully his younger brother. They had a strained relationship bit were able to recognize their similarities and strengths. He found wrestling like his brother in high school. They were star players helping their high school winning the wrestling championships. This caused popularity and ego to run to his head. His once shutout attitude toward his brother got in the way again. Him and his brother both aren't the best of brothers but they put aside their rivalry and strained relationship in order to conquer.

Relationships: Felix- His brother have their arguments, but they love each other. They both have pride and sometimes hate working with each other, but the. know that alone they're gonna be fine, but together, they can run wherever they are.  
Maria: She is a romantic interest of him. He likes to try to impress her on a regular which could lead to losses or worse.


	6. Supernova part 1

ITW Supernova!

* * *

 **"**

The General Manager of ITW Smash! Ben Morrel stands in the center of the ring , microphone in hand . He's a young Caucasian man in a white suit .

Ben : Ladies and Gentlemen , welcome to Iconic Title Wrestling ! Tonight , we reintroduce wrestling to the World ! Tonight is the night when wrestling goes Supernova !

The camera pans to the commentators , Jack Gold and Simon Tailford . Jack is of African-American descent and is wearing a black and gold suit . Simon is of British descent and is wearing a blue suit .

"Well that is one hell of a introduction by our General Manager !" says Jack .

Simon : I couldn't agree less .

Jack : What I want to know is what is the plan for the first ever ITW event .

 **Nation of Violence by Dale Oliver**

Simon : Wait , is that-

A faction of 5 men comes out . They are the Nation of Violence .

The first man to come out is a 6'10 monster . He is from the Isle of Samoa . He wears Short Red Wrestling Pants with black and red wrestling boots and red wristape with a Nation of Violence T-shirt . He has black hair and a goatee . Weighing at 320 pounds , he is The Dark Creature , Dwayne Savage .

The second man to come out is 6'0 and weighs at 200 pounds . He wears Long Red tights with red wrestling boots and red wristape along with a red Nation of Violence T-shirt . He has short blond hair .He is from Blackpool , England . He is the Extreme Lunatic , Phil Vandal .

The third man to enter the arena is 6'7 and weighs at 285 pounds . He's a Caucasian American with long black hair, blue blue and tattoos of skulls and crossbones going down his arms and a short black goatee . He is from Las Vegas , Nevada . He is the Homicidal Maniac , Brian Ravage .

The fourth man is 6'3 and weighs 245 pounds .He's a African American Male with black hair that is in a short fade and brown eyes with See No Evil Tattoo on his back and a short black beard . He wears a Black and Red wrestling trunks and with black barbed wire patterns with black wrestling shoes and black wristape with a black Nation of Violence tee-shirt . He is the Cold Sociopath , Michael Chaos .

The last man and the leader is 6'4 and 255 pounds . He's Caucasian American with long brown hair and amber eyes and a long brown beard like Bray Wyatt on his face . He wears Short black wrestling tights with barbed wire running around with black wrestling boots, black elbow pads and black wristape . He is the Ruthless Psychopath , Jason Blood .

Jason : Tonight , ITW is born , and tonight it's fate is decided . Say hello to the first and greatest ITW World Champion , Jason Blood .

Ben: So this is how you play , Blood . Fine , if you want the title shots you got them . But that's the easy part . You're coming up against the best wrestlers in the world here .

Jason : We'll be the judge of who the greatest wrestlers in the world are.

Ben sneers.

Phil , Brian and Jason roll out .

Jack : They got their title shots handed to them on a platter !

Simon : They were the first to demand them ,so well. And then again , they've been on a roll , for the past few years .

Jack : I'm not a fan of these guys , and I'm not putting my money on them .

 **The Second Retaliation of the Truth by CFO$/The AJ Universe**

Half of the New Shield come out .

They are Furno Moxley and Raptor Reigns.

Jack : Hey Simon, I think I just decided who I put my money on .

Ben : And , right now the New Shield face the Nation of Violence for the ITW Tag Team Championships in a Tornado match !

 **(The bell rings )**

Simon : The rest of the Nation of Violence roll out , and Moxley dropkicks Savage out of the ring !

Jack : Whoa , he's a heavyweight and that athleticism is ... what a superman punch !

Jack's comment is about Raptor superman punching Chaos .

Raptor roars , rolls out of the ring and goes after Savage flooring him and punching him multiple times in the face . Inside , Moxley hits Chaos with a snap DDT and kicks him in the head . He goes for the pin , but Chaos kicks out at 1 . Moxley climbs the top rope , but Chaos quickly superkicks him off it . Outside , Raptor punches Dwayne and goes for a spear , but Dwayne catches him with a Chokeslam . Moxley , now recovering at ringside , runs and hits a Hellfire Strike ( Running Knee lift )

on Dwayne who catches him , and hits a front powerslam . Savage then proceeds to dump Furno in and Chaos hits him with the Chaotic Elbow ( Bull Hammer) . Michael then covers him , but Reigns breaks the pin .

Dwayne pop up powerbombs Reigns on the apron and then stomps on his chest .

Furno tries to roll Michael up , but he kicks out . Dwayne enters the ring , headbutts Moxley and covers him himself . Moxley just manages to kick out at 2 .

Raptor enters the ring and performs a Samoan driver on Chaos before throwing him out . Savage too, throws a now bleeding Furno out .

Savage yells " I'm not finished with you !"

The two men grapple , with Reigns eventually using his speed to trap Dwayne in a full nelson hold , before legsweeping him .

Reigns howls , superman punches him but gets headbutted . Furno , comes in and hits a rebound clothesline on Dwayne before Raptor spears him .

Chaos breaks the pin after pulling Furno out and knees Raptor before putting him in the Koji Clutch . Raptor struggles but overpowers Chaos and hits him with a michinoku driver . He hauls him over his shoulders and teams with Moxley for a Boot of Doom. Savage recovers , but is hit with a drive by by Reigns and a suicide dive by Moxley .

Raptor samoan drops Chaos and then spears him .

Raptor covers Chaos and 1..2..3! The New Shield are champions !

Moxley gets back on his feet and into the ring , bumping fists with his comrade and then raising their arms in victory .

Chaos and Savage retreat , yelling abuse at the New Shield , while Furno smirks .

Jack : Well , that got bloody , and just imagine if they had weapons .

Simon : That sure would've satiated the bloodthirst of every fan of ECW .

Jack : The Nation of Violence got in a bad start , but let's see if they recover later in the night .

Simon : But for now , we've received an updated match card for tonight's show !

The match card is :

Nyx Rosewood vs Diana Belieu for the ITW Women's Championship ( 3 out of 5 NO DQ Match)

Phil Vandal vs Matt Lopez for the ITW Skyweight Championship ( Ultimate X Match )

Rene Moreau vs Revan Maverick vs Mike Wolf vs Jason Malice vs Connor Gates ( Contendership Scramble for a future title Shot )

TriVolt vs Brian Ravage ( Steel Cage Match for ITW Pride Championship )

Cole Wolf vs Jason Blood ( Last Man Standing Match for ITW World Championship )


	7. Supernova part 2

**Announcer : The following contest is a 3-out-of-5 falls No DQ Match to determine the first ever ITW Women's Champion ! Introducing first , from Paris, France , weighing at 115 pounds the French Pop Rock Queen , Diana Beaulieu !**

 **"Girlfriend"by Avril Lavigne**

Diana Beaulieu walks out , guitar in hand .

Jack : She came prepared !

Simon : They don't call her the French Pop Rock Queen for nothing .

 **Announcer : And her opponent , from Dallas, Texas , weighing at 195 pounds the Mad Angel , Nyx Rosewood !**

 **Stars of The Night by CFO$**

Nyx Rosewood enters the arena , while the entire crowd cheers for her .

 **The bell rings**

Both women face off , and then grapple . Nyx ,having the advantage of size , locks Diana in a chokehold and then puts her in a bodyscissors . Diana struggles, and then elbows Nyx , freeing herself out of her hold . Diana exits the ring , and then grabs a Kendo Stick . She heads in and hits Nyx with it , before performing a DDT .

She covers Nyx , who kicks out at 1 . Diana then takes the Kendo and goes for another hit but Nyx catches it and then smashes it over Diana's head .

Nyx Irishwhips Diana before hitting a Tilt-a Whirl slam . She covers the prone Beaulieu , who kicks out at 2 .

Nyx mutters something under her breath , before grabbing a table and taking it into the ring . She puts Diana on it , before climbing the top rope .

Jack : I sincerely fear for Diana's life .

And an Angelic Nightmare ( Phoenix Splash) by Nyx !

1..2...3! Nyx wins the first round !

Diana rolls out , squirming in pain , as Nyx stands , confident in the middle of the ring .

Diana grabs a chair and heads in , while Rosewood tries to lunges at her only to be caught with a chair shot to the midsection .

Diana then performs a brutal con-chair-to on Nyx , before hitting an Up To 11 ( Pedigree) and then covers her opponent .

Nyx kicks out at 2 . She struggles to get back to her feet and is caught with a high knee and a backstabber by Diana , who then climbs the top rope and hits a Fallen Amp ( 450 Splash )

1..2..3! Diana wins the second round !

Diana smiles devilishly and then covers Nyx again , only to be kicked out at 2 .

Nyx , now recovering headbutts Diana , and takes the chair , hitting her multiple times and then drags Beaulieu into the corner and puts the chair next to her head , and performs a shining wizard .

Nyx sets up the DragonRana and hits it , before schoolgirling Diana .

1..2..Kickout !

Diana , escapes the ring , while Nyx performs a suicide dive . Diana ducks and Nyx rams into the barricade . Diana drags Nyx into the ring and pins her for the 3-count .

Simon : I don't think Nyx will leave tonight as champion .

Nyx yells " We'll see about that !" , before hitting a Heartslicer ( Standing Shiranui) on Diana .

Simon , visibly taken aback mutters ,"I was only being realistic"

Nyx , visibly pissed off , hits a Falcon Arrow on Diana , who starts bleeding .

Diana, as a last resort , punches Rosewood in the eye . While it misses , Diana gets enough time for a quick breather . She springboards but is caught with a Snap DDT as her head bounces off the mat

Jack : Diana is girl-RVD !

Nyx covers Diana

1..2..3! It's tied !

Simon : One round to decide it all !

Both women amble into opposite corners , conserving energy for a massive , final showdown .

Diana begins the attack , hitting a Pele kick and a monkey flip .

She continues her assault by hitting a backstabber and then locking Nyx in the Black Widow .

Nyx struggles , but lifts Diana up for a one-armed powerbomb and cradle pins her , only to be kicked out at 2 .

Diana then reverses a clothesline into a neckbreaker and grabs a Chair , and heads for Nyx , when :

Simon : Spear !

Jack : Outta Nowhere ! Hey , that rhymed .

And the cover 1..2..Kickout !

Nyx screams in anger and then hits a springboard hurricanrana on Diana and cradles her , but Diana reverses it into a small package of her own.

Nyx kicks out and hits an enzuigiri , but Diana ducks and goes for a discus elbow smash , but Nyx throws her out of the ring and follows .

Diana grabs her guitar and hits Nyx with it

Simon : That gives Nyx reason enough to "fret"

Jack : She must be feeling "A-sharp" pain .

Nyx flops on the ground .

Jack : "Pick" yourself up , quickly , Nyx!

She hits Nyx again ,and goes for a third , final smash , when Nyx grabs it and smashes it on Diana's head .

Simon : Go "Guitar" !

Nyx ,smirks and drags Diana into the ring .

Diana gets up and kicks Nyx in the face . She goes for a springboard Moonsault , when Nyx catches her with a Requiem ( Superkick) in the middle of the ring . Diana , now dazed , bounces off the ropes and takes another Requiem , before falling down on the ring .

Nyx covers her opponent and 1..2..3!

Simon : Nyx Rosewood is our ITW Women's Champion !

Jack : The New Shield are on a roll !

Nyx climbs the top rope and holds the title in the sky , tears of joy in her eyes as the crowd cheers and yells " You Deserve it !"

 **Retaliation by CFO$**

Furno Moxley climbs out the barricade , and smiles at his fiancee . He jumps into the ring , and hoists her up on his shoulder , as she holds her title in the air


	8. Supernova part 3

**Announcer:From Blackpool , England weighing at 200 pounds , the Extreme Lunatic , Phil Vandal !**

 **Sound of Madness by Shinedown**

Phil Vandal comes out with a mic in hand .

He yells " Matt Lopez , get your prettyboy arse here , so I can win my title . And all of you dipshits booing me , I'll let ya know something : That title is hanging from those cables and soon it will be Matt's dead body !"

Jack : Edgy .

Simon : Don't say that , Jack . He has a history of being violent with witty commentators .

Jack : So that explains the scar on your face .

Simon : Please don't recognize me .

 **Announcer : And his opponent , from Tijuana , Mexico weighing at 196 lbs: The Mexican Wolf , Matt Lopez !**

 **"New Divide" by Linkin Park**

The booing crowd instantly starts cheering Matt .

 **Announcer : The following contest is an Ultimate X match to determine the first ever ITW Skyweight Champion !**

 _Ding!Ding!Ding!_

Matt runs and dropkicks Phil and then performs the Thesz press , clobbering his opponent multiple times . He then climbs the ringpost , and then the cables .

Phil grabs Matt's legs and puts him in Electric Chair position , before hitting a facebuster on Lopez , who rolls

Phil climbs the cables himself , but Matt , who has what appears to be the wrecked fretboard of a guitar# .

Matt hurls the fretboard at Phil who ducks , and falls down into the former's waiting arms .

Jack : Honorable , saving your opponent from what could have been a career ending-

Simon : No , that's not what he means to do .

Matt runs up the second rope , and hits a fallaway slam from the top rope . He then rams Phil into the turnbuckle , before beginning a second ascent on the cables .

He's almost about to unhook the title when Phil spears him . Phil hits him MMA-style punches , evidently mocking him . The angered Lopez , reverses it into a triangle choke , not letting go until his opponent is passed out .

Matt , weakened by the spear , slowly rises , but is pushed off by Michael Chaos .

Jack : This dude again ?

Simon : Matt , don't get distracted . You can't afford to .

Matt , lands on his feet and hits a missile dropkick on Chaos , before grabbing a steel chair and hammering the Cold Sociopath with it . Chaos quickly retreats . The Mexican Wolf heads back in , where Vandal DDT's him .

Vandal goes to climb the ring post , but jumps down and grabs a ladder . He sets it up in the ring .

Jack : But that's illegal !

The ref confronts Vandal , who powerbombs him out of the ring , and then hits a springboard splash on the prone ref . He laughs maniacally , and then jumps in and performs a splash on Matt .

He climbs the ladder , and then hits a foot stomp on Lopez off it and shouts " I know the rules !" , before dismantling it . Matt crouches in pain as Phil slowly climbs the cable to reach the title , but powers himself into a discus elbow smash . Phil ,dazed just hangs off the cables . Matt , jumps on the ropes and hits From Mexico With Pain ( Springboard Forearm Smash ) , knocking Vandal down . Matt grabs the chair , now lying abandoned in a corner , and hammers Vandal with it .

He readies himself for a Stormmaker(Wrist lock transitioned into an elbow Smash) and hits it . He looks up at the title and the ring post , and tries a new technique : springboarding onto the title belt. He grabs the title , and tries to unhook it when

Simon: Holy Shit , Dwayne Savage Powerbombed Matt !

Vandal climbs up Savage's shoulders and reaches for the title .

Jack: Oh my God , Matt is still going , he just dropkicked Savage out !

Lopez drags Phil down and goes for another Stormmaker , but it's reversed into a superkick .

Phil climbs the top rope and hits a Countdown( 720 splash) before climbing the cables .

Lopez goes for one last try and jumps from the ropes , until he's face to face with Vandal , who stares in disbelief , but is kicked in the midsection ,by Matt . However , Matt falls down himself , but capitalises by hitting a Pele Kick on him .

Matt throws Phil out , on Dwayne who hasn't left and performs a Tope Suicida .

He climbs the cables , but he's obviously too exhausted , as Phil lowblows him from behind .

Phil then grabs the title and celebrates , as he always does , laughing sadistically at his fallen opponent

* * *

# See Nyx Rosewood vs Diana Beaulieu


	9. Supernova part 4

ITW's Contendership Scramble !

* * *

 **Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen , the following contest is a Contendership Scramble Match ! The winner gets a shot at any ITW Championship of their choosing . First , from Columbus,Ohio weighing at 225 pounds , Mike Wolf !**

 **Rise by Skillet**

Mike Wolf comes out , as the crowd cheers .

 **Announcer : And the second entrant , from Grenoble, France weighing at 245 pounds , the French Olympian : Rene Moreau !**

 **Next Contestant by Nickelback**

Rene Moreau comes out amidst chants of " USA!" and "Purple Man" , referencing his attire .

Jack : Just give him purple pants and he'll look like the Purple Guy on Filthy Frank!

Simon : (screaming) There is no Purple guy on Filthy Frank goddammit ! It's Pink Guy ! Pink !

Jack : He's-

Simon : Shut the f*** Up !

 **The bell rings .**

Rene grapples with Mike , and quickly overcomes him , thanks to his amateur wrestling prowess and puts him in a triangle choke . Mike , lifts Moreau up for a sitout powerbomb and then locks him in a Boston Crab .

Moreau reverses it into a schoolboy , using it as a distraction and goes out of the ring . Mike follows him , but takes a headbutt and a double leg takedown , which is transitioned into a German Suplex .

He throws Mike into the ring and schoolboys him for the 3 count .

Mike hits a drop kick and a forearm smash and goes for a spike piledriver , but Rene hits a big boot and pushes him into a corner

Jack : The countdown has begun !

 **10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1**

 **Rollin by Limp Bizkit**

Revan Maverick comes out on his Harley Davidson .

Jack : This match just got harder for both Moreau and Wolf , because this is the son of the Undertaker !

Revan rides his motorcycle until he reaches the ring apron and enters the ring . He starts things off with a running lariat to Moreau and then grapples with Mike , before hitting an Impaler DDT on him and spearing Moreau who was on his feet . He stomps at Moreau

Revan stares at his floored opponent does the throat slitting sign before tombstone piledriving both of them . He chokeslams Mike successfully , and then locks Rene in Hell's Gate, knocking him out unconscious .

 **10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1**

 **Sin by Nine Inch Nails**

Jason Malice comes out to a thunderous response .

He brawls with Maverick . Revan tries to use the momentum he's built up , but Malice soon locks him in the sharpshooter , leaving him with no option but to painfully escape the ring.

However ,Mike hits him with a Chidori (Bull Hammer) and puts him in a Cattle Mutilation , while Moreau hits a diving elbow drop and tries to put him in an ankle lock, but takes a kick in the face .

Both men brawl in the middle of the ring as the countdown begins again .

The crowd chant : 10 ! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2 ! 1! 0!

 **This is the Six by While She Sleeps .**

Connor Gates comes out and dashes into the ring , unloading with spinning heel kicks and a jumping DDT on Maverick

The official time limit begins

 **10 minutes**

Gates hits an Axe Kick on Maverick and goes for the Down In Flames (Single Knee Facebreaker) and pins him . for the 3 count .

He again unloads all his opponents , but is caught by Rene Moreau who performs Wrath of The Gargoyles ( Suplex City) and is pinned . Moreau yells "I am the ultimate athlete !" before taking a chair shot to the back from Malice . Malice pins him , but he kicks out . Malice then hits the Laid to Rest ( Inverted lifting DDT) to Gates and pins him . On the outside , Maverick brawls with Wolf and irish whips him into the steel steps . Revan heads in , but Jason lariats him off the apron .

 **9 minutes**

Jason is rolled up by Moreau , but reverses it into a roll-up pin of his own .Maverick finally gets into the ring and spears Malice and successfully pins him , but is trapped in the ankle lock by Moreau , who then grapevines his leg , leaving him with no option but to submit . Malice lies prone on his back when Wolf hits a frog splash and pins him , but he kicks out . He hits a belly to belly overhead suplex on Moreau and then hits the Susanoo ( Fireman's Carry Powerbomb) pinning him .

He sees Gates getting up and hits him with a chair twice before thrusting it into Maverick's belly. He then traps Maverick in a cross armbreaker , when Malice hits him in the gut .

 **8 Minutes**

Malice puts Wolf in Hangman's Noose ( Last Chancery) . Wolf refuses to tap and so Malice sleeps him , while Maverick powerbombs Gates at ringside . Maverick is taken by surprise when Moreau hits him with a sledgehammer . He then enters the ring , hammering everyone when Gates rolls him up for the 3-count .

 **7 Minutes**

Moreau gets very angry and Suplexes everyone in the ring . He notices that Wolf is struggling to get on his feet and hits From France with Destiny( KO PUNCH) AND pins him .

The next 5 minutes are dominated by Moreau who basically wrecks anyone and everyone in his way , before a slightly reluctant Malice low blows him and pins him .

Wolf gets a table and puts Malice through it with a Susanoo .

 **1 Minute**

Wolf pins Malice for the three count and throws him out of the ring. He looks a the timer and panics as he is speared by Maverick and successfully pinned . Maverick fights off all of his opposition with a chair

 **30 seconds**

Maverick laughs as he tombstones Rene . He then tries to powerbomb Gates , but Wolf hits him with a Chidori and pins him .

 **20 seconds**

Wolf is superkicked by Malice and is pinned . Malice then powerbombs Gates and Moreau

 **10 seconds**

Malice throws Gates out when Revan miraculously recovers and hits him with a DeathScythe ( RKO) and pins him .

2 seconds are left as Maverick counts them down and celebrates his victory .


	10. Supernova part 5

**Announcer : And the following contest is a Steel Cage match to determine the first ever ITW Pride Champion . The winner is the man who is the first to escape the cage by climbing it ! Introducing first , from Toronto , Ontario , weighing at 209 lbs , the Submission Master , TriVolt !**

 **The Outsider by Black Veil Brides**

TriVolt walks out , while the crowd sings his theme .

He enters the cage and stops to hear the crowd's crazy cheering , and waits for his opponent to arrive

Jack : I can't believe TriVolt doesn't like the fans . They absolutely worship him .

Simon : I don't know , he's grown soft with time , or so they say .

 **Superhuman by CFO$**

Brian Ravage enters the ring .

Both men position themselves in opposite corners .

 _The bell rings_

Ravage goes for TriVolt who jumps over him , Kofi Kingston-style . TriVolt locks Ravage in a crossface chickenwing . Ravage struggles and then rams TriVolt in the corner , and goes for a shoulder block , but the submission master lifts himself up as Ravage crashes into the turnbuckle . TriVolt then sunset flips him and stomps his chest .

He climbs the cage , but Ravage pulls him down and hits the snake eyes , followed by a big boot . Ravage starts climbing the cage himself , but TriVolt follows him up . Ravage tries to punch his opponent off , but TriVolt puts him in a sleeper hold

Simon : He's crazy ! It's gonna kill both of them !

TriVolt releases the hold , and Ravage slides down , but TriVolt himself loses control and falls off . He bounces on the rope and falls on his back , while Ravage lands on his feet and loses balance , falling over . Ravage enters the ring ,takes TriVolt , holds him across his chest , raises him to his shoulders and slams the Submission Master on the Mat .

Simon : And that's what he calls the Ravage Slam

Ravage : I know some submissions too , b##ch !

Announcing his expertise in submissions , Ravage puts TriVolt in a nerve hold . TriVolt takes the pain , he's too proud to admit it .

Ravage : I heard your kids want to train in wrestling , I'm the best teacher I know

TriVolt gets incensed and punches Ravage on the nose. He yells " Don't you Dare touch them !"

He goes for 5 swinging DDT's on Ravage , until he's bleeding

Simon : Cold Revenge

Jack : Sweet Revenge .

Unknown Voice : Ice-cream Revenge .

Jack : Who the- ( the camera pans and reveals the intruder to be the Pink Guy from Filthy Frank ) ... back to the wrestling then .

Inside , TriVolt has locked Ravage in a triangle choke , but Ravage lifts him annd hits a buckle bomb .

Ravage goes for multiple corner clotheslines and a vertical suplex . He approaches the mesh wire , but turns to see that TriVolt has grabbed his legs . TriVolt locks in a rolling kneebar . Ravage can only look in agony as TriVolt absolutely wrenches his knee . TriVolt , finally sure that Ravage will not interfere with his plans to escape stands up , rather proud of himself when..

Simon : Phil Vandal is climbing up the cage and ..

Phil goes for a swanton bomb and TriVolt is caught in it . Phil tries to get Brian up and start climbing up the cage , but TriVolt grabs both of them down and hits Strong Style Knee Strikes ( Kiiiiinshaaaaasaaa!) on them .

He then hits a Canadian Destroyer on Vandal , on the mesh wire . He starts climbing the steel cage , but Brian hits him with a Deep Six . Brian goes for a DeathScythe ( Spinning Chokeslam ) but it gets reversed into a TriCutter ( RKO) .

Phil hits a Countdown that gets reversed into a rolling KneeBar .

"Real Tired of your Shit" mumbles TriVolt as he looks at the wall of the cage , exhausted . He looks at the door and angrily tries to kick it down , as Ravage comes running and rams him in the steel , before unloading with German Suplexes . Ravage then tries to use TriVolt as a battering ram to break the steel door , but TriVolt jumps back and Brian gets what appears to be a mild concussion . TriVolt hits a final Strong Style Knee Strike and begins climbing the cage , finally getting to the top when he sees Michael Chaos appearing and trying to push him back inside .

Michael unloads a few punches , but TriVolt gets the better hand and shoves him off the steel cage , through the Spanish announce table .

TriVolt looks at the crowd and climbs down as Vandal and Ravage look helplessly . TriVolt jumps off and the crowd totally explodes .

TriVolt takes his title as the crowd cheers , just like when CM Punk won the WWE Championship .

Jack : The Master , The Best in The World , he has arrived !


	11. Supernova part 6

**Announcer : And tonight's main event is a TLC match For the ITW World Championship ! Introducing First , from New York City , Jason Blood !**

 **Cut You Down by Dale Oliver**

Jason Blood comes out to boos .

 **Announcer : And his opponent , from Columbus , Ohio , Cole Wolf !**

 **Awake and Alive by Skillet**

Cole Wolf comes out to cheers .

Jack : Finally , the main event . The match to decide it all .

Simon : I couldn't say it better .

Both men square off

 **The bell rings**

Both men head out and grab ladders . Jason , having a smaller and lighter ladder throws it at Cole , who shields himself with his own ladder and plunges it into Jason . Cole then goes for a suicide dive . He hits it and grabs a chair .

Jason superkicks the chair right into Cole's face and hits him with it a few times . He heads in and sets the ladder up . He begins his ascent when Cole returns and pushes the ladder . Jason jumps off and Cole dropkicks him , out of the ring and onto a table . Cole hits a 450 splash. Cole re-enters the ring and sets the ladder again ., and reaches the top when Blood pulls him down and hits a Jackhammer on the ladder . He looks at his opponent , gets a table and puts Cole through it with a Samoan Drop .

Jason decides to wreck his opponent first , and attempts to powerbomb him , but Cole reverses it into a Death Valley Driver on the Ladder .

Jason screams in pain as Cole puts him in the Cattle Mutilation . He then jumps onto the ring apron and hits a 450 splash . He takes the ladder and sets it again , but Blood knocks it out of the ring . Both men brawl , eventually rolling out of the ring . Both of them grab chairs and a "lightsaber" battle ensues

Jack : May the force be with you !

Jason gets the upper hand and shoves his chair into Cole's midsection , before hitting the Blood Oath ( Sitout Spinning Powerbomb ) on the chair . He heads back in with a ladder , setting it up . Cole pulls him out and drop kicks him . Jason headbutts him , causing blood to flow from his face .

Jason grabs a table and tries to Alabama Slam Cole through it , but Cole reverses it into a bulldog and traps Blood in a crossface , before grabbing a chair and amplifying the crossface with it . Jason yells as blood flows across his face as well .

 **Superhuman by CFO$**

Brian Ravage runs out and goes after Cole , clotheslining him and hitting a spinebuster on him .

 **Rise by Skillet**

Mike Wolf enters the arena and hits a superkick on Ravage , before grabbing a chair and chasing him out .

Cole struggles as Blood hits a Bull Rush ( Spear ) through a table .

Blood laughs and yells at the ITW World Championship belt , " You're written in my destiny !" He begins his ascent again but Cole climbs the ladder as well . Both men indulge in punches and shoves until both of them fall off the ladder . Cole recovers first and hits a Pele Kick and a Moonsault . He howls and goes for a Final Flash ( Paroxysm ) on a chair . He places Jason on a ladder and climbs a ladder and goes for a Masenko ( Spiral Tap ) . He nails it and slowly gets up , heading for the ring and enters it ,and approaches the ladder when Jason follows him , with a chair in hand . Wolf looks at Blood ,as Dwayne Savage and Phil Vandal enter the ring .

The 3 men surround Cole . Cole goes for Phil and floors him with an enzuigiri ,but the others take him down . Cole gets brutally beaten down when Mike returns and helps his brother beat down the Nation of Violence . They retreat and brawl at the stage , leaving Jason and Cole alone . Jason attempts to put Cole in a figure four leglock , which is reversed into an Inverted DDT .

Deciding , to finish the job , Cole climbs the ladder and goes for a final Masenko , but narrowly misses when Jason moves out of the way . Jason hits a Jackhammer on the ladder , climbs the top rope and hits an elbow drop , before attempting to put Cole in a steel chair aided Figure Four Leglock . He succeeds and Cole yells in agony .

Jason throws him out of the ring and begins what appears to be the winning ascent , when Cole climbs the ladder and hits a Buzzsaw kick ! Cole gets a table on the outside and tries to put Jason through it with a lariat , but both go through it . They struggle for a minute and start brawling again . Jason thrusts a chair into Cole and heads into the ring , but Cole enters the ring .

Jason tries to go for another Bull Rush , but Cole stops him and puts him in Styles Clash position .

Jack : A neat reference to his mentor , AJ Styles !

Instead of going for the Clash , Cole goes for a Hollow Point and a second Final Flash on a ladder . He sets the ladder up and retrieves the title .

 **Awake and Alive by Skillet**

Cole celebrates as the crowd cheers him . Mike returns , having vanquished Vandal and Savage by forcing them to retreat and the brothers bump fists .

Mike : I helped you tonight , but I'm gonna take you on soon , Cole .

Cole smirks as Mike leaves and holds the title , while giving the middle finger to Jason and celebrating with the crowd

Simon : What a match , and what a night ! Ladies and Gentlemen , ITW has arrived !

* * *

 **A/N** So that's it for Supernova ( aka ITW's Wrestlemania ) . So guys what did you think of it ? Continue sending OC'S .

 **PS :** Could someone please do an Ups and Downs as well as ranking the matches ? I'd be really grateful .


	12. Announcement 3

Hi Guys , I know this might annoy you , but ITW is going on hiatus again . Because I have back to back exams from November to March . I'm real-

" But You Don't have to , Demon ! We all understand !"

\- A kind and sympathetic reader ( All of You )

 **But, This does not mean that I am going on a hiatus !**

I'll continue doing stories for my OC's .

So , see you guys .


End file.
